fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 524
The Black Future is the 524th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Immediately upon his arrival, Acnologia defiles Irene's corpse as recompense for her creating Dragon Slayers. Meanwhile, as Zeref and Natsu fight, the former asks the latter to die so that humanity can be saved, Gildarts and Cana continue to struggle against August, who wonders what Gildarts would feel if his daughter were to die in front of him. Summary Acnologia's arrival strikes fear in Wendy, but concern in Erza, who cannot identify him due to his current, human shape. The Dragon King, however, ignores the two Fairy Tail Mages and instead turns his attention to Irene's corpse. Identifying her as the mother of all Dragon Slayers and the one responsible for his sins, Acnologia repeatedly stomps on her corpse, his maniacal laughter disturbing both Wendy and Erza. Concurrently, Natsu and Zeref trade blows (with the former's friends spectating), wherein Natsu is easily overtaken by his brother and thrown about. Zeref remarks that Igneel's power has vanish, and that Natsu can no longer beat him, which makes the onlooking Happy feel guilty for being the cause of the current situation. Natsu, however, responds that he has his own power, but then, along with all else in the guildhall, sense Acnologia's Magic Power; Zeref remarks that the time Irene bought him has expired and asks his little brother to die so that he can save humanity. At August's location, the Wizard King also remarks that time is up, with Gildarts and Cana sensing Acnologia's Magic Power as well. August muses that if Zeref had obtained Fairy Heart, the outcome could have been different; Gildarts finds it strange that August is giving up, but the old Mage replies that Acnologia's wings will blacken humanity's future. Gildarts finds August's retort amusing given the Empire's military track record, though August responds that Zeref is trying to save humanity. Cana finds the notion laughable, though August doesn't mind so long as he is the one that understands. Pointing out that numerous on both sides have died, including Makarov, Cana says that what is important to them is protecting their guild and their friends so that they can continue to spend time together. Citing both Zeref and Acnologia as mere obstacles, Cana uses Fairy Glitter on August, but the man emerges completely unscathed. After emerging from the smoke, August asks Cana if she loves her father; she responds rather coyly, and thus August asks the same of Gildarts: whether he loves his daughter. When he responds that he obviously does, August explains that he acquired nearly every Magic in existence, but that the concept of parental love has escaped him. With a sinister smile, August asks Gildarts how he'd feel if his daughter were to be killed right in front of him, a question which enrages him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Zeref Dragneel: Rematch (started) *Gildarts Clive & Cana Alberona vs. August Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** * |Fearī Gurittā}} *Copy Magic Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Battle Form Armors used * Weapons used *Staff Arc Navigation